1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flooring adhesive and aggregate spreaders. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a rollable and guidable frame for spreading and leveling tile flooring adhesive along a subfloor surface, wherein the adhesive is contained within the frame, is evenly spread and the frame is guided along a straight pathway defined by a lateral guide rail and complimentary roller wheels secured within the guide rail.
The process of installing tile flooring involves spreading a layer of tile adhesive along a subfloor surface and distributing it evenly and along a level plane to allow the tiled placed thereon to form a level surface after completion. The adhesive is a material of viscous consistency that is spread traditionally using a handheld trowel, which is a handheld, rectangular blade having flat, notched or serrated edges. The trowel is used to spread a large amount adhesive over a given area and to level the upper surface thereof, ensuring a uniform layer having a level upper surface and a thickness absent of air pockets. The serrated or notched edges of the trowel provide a texture for the adhesive upper surface for improved engagement and adhesion to a tile placed thereonto. The process of spreading the adhesive, maintaining its level upper surface and ensuring uniform consistency is a laborious and skillful process that requires installers with specific experience to successfully complete and accomplish. Without a level and consistent layer of adhesive, the finished tile surface can be uneven and include a slope or discontinuity between tiles that is not attractive and poses a trip hazard in the finished flooring.
The significantly large area and the use of a hand trowel to spread the adhesive can create several problems for the inexperienced user, and further consume considerable amounts of time to spread correctly. As the adhesive is spread and leveled, a tile must rapidly be placed thereonto before the adhesive begins to thicken and set. Over a large area, it can be difficult to both properly spread the adhesive, place the tile and also align the tile at the same time. The prep time and skill required to spread the adhesive onto uneven subfloors is considerable, and adds to the overall job time and skill requirement of the installer. Due to the time consumed in the hand-troweling process, only a small amount of adhesive can be spread at a time before the adhesive begins to “skin” over and set; thus the tiles must be dropped into the adhesive before this process occurs. Time can very easily be lost as individuals switch between applying the adhesive to laying the flooring, and in particular those situations wherein the floor may be uneven, include low spots and for larger or more complex-geometry rooms wherein aligned installation of tile is critical for the finished floor surface design.
The present invention is submitted as an advanced means of spreading tile flooring adhesive over large swaths in a more efficient and controlled manner than traditional hand trowels and devices currently available to installers. Specifically, a spreader frame is disclosed that is adapted to be rolled along a guide rail pathway that is established adjacent to a completed row of installed tile. A flat surface is placed over the installed tile, while the guide rail is placed on the subfloor adjacent thereto and a distance therefrom defined by the width of the frame. The frame includes removable side panels to contain adhesive poured within the interior of the frame, while a trowel blade is adjustably mounted to the rear of the frame for defining the upper surface and thickness of the adhesive exiting the rear of the frame as the frame is advanced along the guide rail in a forward direction. The guide rail is a straight path that is established prior to pouring adhesive, whereafter a defined, level surface of adhesive is established for subsequent placement of tile thereonto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to tile adhesive and aggregate spreaders. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to improved apparatuses and tools that allow containment and spreading of material using a rollable frame or hopper. These devices, however, lack the ability to control the motion of the frame as it is advanced along the subfloor, which is a critical component and step in the present invention. The forgoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,022 McCleary discloses an adjustable tile floor mortar and grout spreading device, comprising a telescopically adjustable and rectangular frame, a leading and trailing edge and a pair of downwardly extending sides for containing the bonding material. A trowel blade is mounted to the trailing edge having a saw-tooth or square-tooth shape, wherein bonding material poured into the interior of the frame and onto the subfloor may be combed and leveled based on movement of the frame and the height of the rear trowel blade. The McCleary device is one that is closely related to the present invention, wherein a grout adhesive or mortar spreading frame is disclosed having a trowel blade and a moveable frame. However, the McCleary device does not disclose the use of a first and second set of wheels mounted along the lateral sides of the frame. The first set is designed to roll along a surface placed on newly laid tile, while the opposing wheels are pulley or track wheels design to travel within an upstanding rail. The rail is positioned prior to the bonding material being spread to create a straight pathway for the moveable frame after the adhesive is poured and spreading begins. The McCleary device requires the user to control the frame without using wheels, and rather drag the frame along the subfloor; thus the path of the frame is not carefully controlled.
Another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,185 to Mills, which discloses a tile laying gauge and leveling assembly, comprising a plurality of elongated side members formed of a generally L-shaped cross section and a leveling assembly having a planar central panel and extension arms for connecting to the upstanding portion of the side members. The central panel comprises a first and second edge, a first edge adapted to create a straight edge for determination of a level surface, and a second edge adapted to facilitate the spread of tile adhesive material prior to the application of the tile thereover. The side members are adjustable with respect to the floor surface to provide a level guide within which the central panel is supported, whereafter the laid tile may be checked using the straight and level edge of the central panel as it is slide along the side members. The Mills device, while providing a means to distribute a level surface of adhesive and then check the level of a tile installed thereover, does not provide a means to contain the poured adhesive bonding material. The side members are positioned along the floor and are not adapted to contain a large quantity of bonding material or prevent its outward spread. The present invention provides a frame supporting removable side members and a removable trowel for ease of cleaning, while the position of the frame is controlled using a guide rail along one side. The structure and intent of the Mills device diverges from that of the present invention.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,138,015 to Rytter discloses a device for the application and spreading of adhesive material for flooring and roofing surfaces. The device comprises a frame, a plurality of wheels, an angularly extending handle and a trowel blade. The frame is designed to be pushed by a standing user, whereby the frame rolls as the trowel blade levels and spreads the adhesive material. The frame includes a pivot point for adjusting the position thereof, while the pivot points comprises two opposing side panels having a triangularly or rounded base. The device of Rytter is one that spreads large quantities of adhesive or aggregate material, and one that is less concerned with precision spreading as much as large quantity, high speed and even spreading thereof. The present invention is designed to be utilized as tile is being laid directly onto the adhesive being leveled and poured, while the pathway of adhesive is particularly controlled using a guide rail during the process.
Similar to the Rytter device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,051 to Valente, which discloses stand-behind frame for spreading and leveling flooring material, comprising a container for spreading material from its base surface, a sensor means for detecting irregularities in the floor surface, and control means for responding to the irregularities and moving a gate mounted on the base surface to maintain a level spread of material from the container. The device is design to receive cementitious material therein, wherein the container dispenses the material through a gate in a level manner, whereafter flooring may be placed over the spread material. No means of controlling the pathway of the container or containing the lateral spread of material is disclosed. Further, the vertical dispensing container may not be suited for more viscous adhesive, which does not readily flow through apertures as necessary for operation of the Valente base surface and control gate. The present invention provides a frame that both contains the spread of material while leveling the adhesive that is poured within the frame. The adhesive is not required to flow readily, but rather be poured into the frame and have its thickness and width controlled by a rear trough and the dimensions of the frame.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,888 to King describes an apparatus for finishing paving material, comprising a frame, a skid means for supporting the frame along opposing sides thereof, roller means for attaching two corners of each side to the skid means, a plate for leveling the paving material and a vibrating means for uniformly distributing the material and reducing air pockets therein. The King device is one that is particularly suited for spreading wet concrete and paving material, wherein the top surface is leveled as the frame is pulled along its skids. The structure and intent of the King device is one that diverges from the present invention, which is related to a tile floor adhesive spreader and leveler having a simple frame and removable members for containing and leveling the material therewithin.
The present invention provides a structure for the even and aligned spreading of tile flooring adhesive along a subfloor surface, wherein large areas can be quickly covered and less skill is required on the part of the installer. The frame and rear trowel blade ensures an even layer of adhesive, while the installer pours a large quantity of adhesive into the interior of the device and pulls the frame along an established guide rail pathway. It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing tile floor adhesive spreader devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.